


Our Condolences

by Catricious



Category: Original Work
Genre: Attempt at Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-09 23:02:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1151845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catricious/pseuds/Catricious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>People grieve in different ways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Condolences

The boy, only 19, had died on the operating table three hours into surgery.

Now it fell to the head doctor to inform his loved ones.

The deceased's girlfriend, Tara, stood immediately as he entered the waiting room, anxiously awaiting news.

"I'm sorry."

Her face fell. Literally; her flesh started peeling off, hitting the linoleum with a wet smack.

Blood streamed down to join the growing puddle, slowly revealing the hulking, spider-like creature that stood where Tara had just moments before.

The doctor vaguely wondered if this was why he couldn't understand women.

The Tara-creature growled, spines raising on her many appendages, and she crouched, obviously about to attack when a woman came forward and touched her shoulder gently.

"There, there." The doctor stared as the woman embraced Tara comfortingly, murmuring sympathetically.

"You want some hot chocolate?"  
Tara nodded, sniffling.

The pair left, still half-embracing, apparently in search of said beverage.

The remaining occupants of the room were British, and as such immediately resorted to the default coping mechanism: tea.


End file.
